L
The L Rundowns The L Rundowns are called variously by that name; separately as L-10, L-11, and L-12; or The Ls. In the late 1970s L. Ron Hubbard made an important breakthrough in the field of insanity and its true underlying cause. Both being insane and "not being OT" actually have the same common reason. While evil purposes have a lot to do with it, evil purposes are merely the result of "safe assumptions" made in resolving an earlier and bigger problem and are merely "locks" on the actual chain of events. L-10 L-10 consists of a series of 23 actions. They address the reasons why a thetan restrains himself or doesn't act. L-10 reaches far deeper into the case than the pc is even aware of. This is done by bypassing the standard mechanism of the mind's protection. The assessing style in L-10 is such that the auditor addresses the pc directly. A normal assessment is done between the auditor and the pc's bank. Therefore the rule "Any auditing is better than no auditing" doesn’t apply here. To deliver a badly-run L-10 can key in the pc badly and make him worse for a long time. Pierre Ethier has stated online that to run L-10 correctly requires a thoroughly-trained Class X auditor who not merely knows what can be found on the Internet, but also the full theory of the technology, its whole background, all of its remedies, the exact L-10 EP, and a mastery of extremely smooth and in-ARC TRs as well as Method 6 Assessment. Such a Class X auditor needs to be a complete master at E-meter Drill 28 (seeing reads without looking at the needle directly). L-10 is a thorough rundown: it addresses every dynamic as well as key areas of charge common to most thetans. It also addresses areas specific to the individual pc. On many L-10 steps the EP is not merely an F/N or cognition but a blow. In other words, formerly-charged items or terminals will never come back. It is the most effective Scientology rundown for making a person more at cause and capable of action. The goal of L-10 is: "To address the root cause of what makes the thetan stop acting like an OT and withhold himself, instead of using his full power." L-11, New Life Rundown L-11 addresses the main area of irrationality that introverts a being or lessens his power. To erase this big aberration can lead to a new life and to a new viewpoint of spiritual/mental sanity and rationality. L-11 can slice through the core of the case and eliminate the fundamental aberration on a case. L-11 Expanded is an expansion of the gains gotten from L-11 and can result in increased awareness. L-12, OT Executive Rundown L-12 can cause a tremendously increased stability, certainty and control of beingness. Through a number of specific approaches, all past identities or beingnesses, that may have affected the person, can be blown apart until only the fundamental beingness of the person himself remains. Correctly done, it can result in an individual who will remain extremely stable, even in the face of the worst adversity. Grade chart position and tech estimate Each L Rundown can be done in the CofS after any of the following processing actions: Expanded Grade IV, NED (if the pc didn't go Clear), Sunshine Rundown (if the pc went Clear on NED), OT III, New OT IV, New OT VIII. In the 1980s and 1990s the Ls were delivered at FSO at the Flag Land Base after New OT VII too, but then RTC decided otherwise. So far there is no technical reason known to recommend this change. Every pc is different. But by actual experience one might say, an L-10 done standardly requires four intensives or more. L-11 and L-11 Expanded take about one intensive for the two together. L-12 takes about one intensive or a little more. Occasionally pcs can run slightly short of those amounts. However someone who runs L-11 or L-12 in significantly less hours than mentioned is being quickied on the level. An L-10 done in less than three intensives is unrealistic.